Night
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki finds help in the weirdest places. ShizNat.


**Night**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine. So sad...

Notes: It came from somewhere. Forgive grammar.

* * *

"Don't you ever sleep?" The words startled Nao off her assessment of the street. She was at the moment in her pedo-hunting gig and didn't expect more company than Mikoto. The use of the girl was simple, after the Obsidian Lord was defeated Nao may have lost her claws, but not her personality; when she realized that this will mean no more night excursions, Mikoto was drafted to be her bodyguard. (To all this, where was that cat girl? If she was eating ramen again instead of offering protection...)

"What are you doing here Kuga? Aren't you supposed to be home tasting expensive tea?" At the blush Nao gave herself the first point of the night. Then she became aware of how her comment could be constructed and a blush appeared on her cheeks too. (Tied, damn!)

"You still haven't answered my question." Change of subject. And still Nao didn't answer, it was kind of rhetorical. Apparently, even though the end of the Carnival brought about the disappearance of the Childs, it didn't do the same with the other HiME powers; so they all ended up having better endurance, strength, agility and energy than a normal person. (That was clearly a design flaw. For, who wanted to spend half their night looking at the ceiling of the room just because they only needed three hours of sleep?)

Most of them had adapted. Shiho had started learning to read the water and predict the future, in the way of her ancestors (something about maki-maki). Yukino took the time to read the reports she got at the cause of being the new kaicho. Midori graded papers or got drunk, whatever came first. One could only guess what Akira did. And Nao and Mikoto went pedo-hunting.

"Why are you here?" It was a slow night, maybe word about them had gotten out and they needed to change the area.

"I couldn't sleep." A sigh.

"Welcome to the club, at this moment we have thirteen members and a robot. We get together Thursdays and Fridays for karaoke." The angry look only hold for seconds before Natsuki sighed again. (Damn the day that she had became one of the good girls.) "What's the problem?"

"Huh?" Eyes narrowed. "How do you kn-- Why do you care?"

"Come on! I'm the marriage counselor of the cat girl! I know more about relationships than I would ever want to know." Instead of the exasperation that Natsuki expected to see in Nao, she had a fond look at talking about her friend. "And sometimes I don't know why I help her, cause our rooms are close and I end up hearing cries of 'Mikoto' whenever I try to sleep. So... Tell sister Nao your problems and for the grace of God she will help you."

"Weren't you kicked out?" She couldn't help the smile. (Nao was actually helping her feel better!)

"Slander! I quit. Miyu and Alyssa are better at the 'god helps' thing. And it will sound ridiculous coming from me, but I preferred to spend time with my mother." (The last one had only lasted for five weeks. It only took for her mother asking her about homework once for Nao to go back to her rebel self.) "Now, I opened up to you, it's your turn." A disbelieving look. "You need to talk, I'm offering to listen."

"Why?"

"It's a slow night and I'm bored. Are you gonna talk or what?" One tried to be nice and this was how they were paid. It wasn't like this good girl thing was natural to her, it took effort, and...

"Shizuru wants me to move in with her."

"What?"

"Shizuru wants me to--." Natsuki could barely hide the annoyance.

"No, no, I heard. It's just... You're already living with her." Was this girl an idiot?

"I'm not!" Yes, she was.

"Right, you are living with Mikoto and Mai. You forget that they're my neighbors and that Mikoto is my best friend? You only lived there like two weeks before moving to Fujino's apartment." Nao looked Natsuki in the eyes. "You are already living with her." Another disbelieving look (Why, she was so slow). "You are only fooling yourself if you think you are not. So it's the logic thing to just say the words and make it official." A sorrowful sigh from the redhead. "You know I have no love for the woman, she killed Julia (even if she was or wasn't provoked) but at this moment I feel sorry for her. I mean, poor Fujino having an idiot for a girlfriend. Mikoto didn't suffer this much when Mai was trying to choose if dating Tate or Reito. Unfortunate kaicho, her girlfriend is such an idiot." This was fun!

"I get it!" Natsuki got up suddenly. "I get it. You are right; it's just making official something that already is."

"I'm always right." Nao couldn't help the superior smile from her face.

"I just can believe that you helped me come to that conclusion." Said Natsuki while starting to walk away. "See you Thursday."

"Yeah, yeah. I will send you my bill in the morning." Natsuki had already disappeared among the night and the people. "Where were you?" Nao said to her back.

"Over there, eating ramen." The hand moved without really pointing. "You are a good person, Nao."

"Tch! Let's go, I think word got around, we will need to move the operation."

With that both friends started moving towards the Fuuka Gakuen dorms. Maybe tomorrow Nao would go to see Yukariko; maybe she was cut for the 'god helps' thing after all.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I think the drugs they are giving me are making me delusional. The other fict I'm writing is as weird as this one.


End file.
